1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display apparatus, a display system, and a control method for the display apparatus.
2. Related Art
There is known a technique for connecting an information processing apparatus such as a smart phone or a tablet terminal to a display apparatus such as a projector through a wireless LAN (Local Area Network). Further, there is known a technique for using near field communication (NFC) for establishment of wireless LAN connection. For example, JP-T-2012-502554 (Patent Literature 1) discloses a technique in which a portable communication apparatus detects transmission of the NFC to thereby detect the presence of the wireless LAN and facilitates connection to the wireless LAN.
In the technique described in Patent Literature 1, there is a problem in that, when connection information of a display apparatus is changed, it is difficult to share the connection information.